Delilah the Platypus
Delilah is a female platypus adopted by Candace. She is a secret agent working for the O.W.C.A., like Perry. Early Life Delilah was kidnapped by aliens as an infant and raised on another planet. Because of this, she tends to do some strange things, and doesn't know how to properly eat hot dogs. When she was older, she went back to Earth, got recruited into the OWCA, and searched for a home. Candace found Delilah injured in the backyard and took her to the vet. After that, Candace realized platypuses weren't so bad. The two quickly bonded and Candace adopted Delilah. When she and Perry first met, Delilah was a rookie agent in the OWCA, but to Perry's surprise she was already very skilled. (She had been taught some things growing up.) At first, Delilah helped Perry fight Doofenshmirtz, until one day when Major Monogram announced that she was being assigned to her own nemesis. Present Life Delilah now lives with the Flynn-Fletchers, and is best friends with Perry. Personality Delilah is very ditzy and tends to confuse others. She can also be quite talkative around Perry. However, she is also very clever and can get out of almost any situation--if you give her a chance to think. She is majorly tomboyish and doesn't really understand human girls that well. She has a warm heart and will give anyone a chance--but if you cross her, run for your life! (Her creator likes to think of her as sort of a cross between Lyla Lolliberry and Jessica Fletcher, with a bit of her own personality added.) Relationships Perry the Platypus She befriends Perry the Platypus when they are sent on a mission together. The two become good friends and treated each other as brother and sister. They now share a very romantic friendship (however, they are not actually in a relationship at the present). Candace Flynn Candace took care of Delilah when she found her injured in the backyard. Delilah is now Candace's pet. Because of Delilah, Candace no longer minds platypi. Phineas and Ferb The boys love Delilah as much as they love Perry, it seems. However, they don't interact with her much, so not much of their relationship is known. Tommy the Platypus Tommy is Delilah's son in the future. Delilah loves her son very much, and they are both very mischievious...however, Tommy won't tell her who his father is. (After all, we don't want a paradox!) Physical Appearance Delilah basically looks like Perry, except that her fur is darker. Her eyebrows are also thicker, and she has short eyelashes. She oftentimes wears a light green scarf around her neck. Third Dimension Counterpart In the Third Dimension, Delilah is a cyborg named Platyborg 2.0. She is Perry the Platyborg's girlfriend, and a former minion of Heinz. Not much else is known at the present. Appearances *The Bitterness of Candace Flynn (her alternate self appears) *The Bitterness of The Empire (again, alternate self) *Perry and Delilah abandoned *Fanon Character Chat Room Gallery Feel free to make and add a pic! Perry_and_Delilah.png|Thanks Cupcakey! Delilah_The_Platypus_(human).png|tDelilah The Platypus (human) Thanks TDR97! Delilah.JPG|Thanks Maddyfae! 2011-10-10 21-02-12 177.jpg|Awww! Thanks Ferbluver! 101111200427.jpg|Thanks Ferbluver! 2011-10-12 20-58-42 920.jpg|Thanks Ferbluver! PerryDelilah77.png|Thanks Lotta! Delilah style 2.JPG|Thanks Maddyfae! Delilah style 1.JPG|Thanks Maddyfae! 101311190942.jpg|Thanks Ferbluver! Category:Fanon Works Category:Platypus Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:The Agency Category:Agents Category:Females Category:Unknowns Category:Goth's pages Category:Pets Category:Characters from another planet Category:Owca Category:OWCA